The Sacrifice
by Classical Shoes Ana
Summary: This was the world of that era. The dark ages of Unova, which we shall see through the eyes of a young woman. A maiden to bondage. -Contains Mature Themes-


Warning: This fic contains very mature themes and emotional events which lead to the explicit events. The context in which its written may also dishearten some people, although I have intended to make this a rich compelling read for those who wish to explore what I offer.

.

.

.

The Sacrifice

.

.

_** -,-**_

This story takes place deep down amongst the roots of Unovan history, so deeply buried and entangled that many of its pieces have been lost to the enemy that is time, and the truth fragmented along the way, littered as mere breadcrumbs into the hidden past.

.

.

_**Act I**_

_**~A Maiden Of Bondage~**_

**-*-*\/*-*-**

Growing up it could be said that I never had given into the joys which others during their childhood would have, it was lost to the long days of tending the crops for the baron. Our village was the home of an indigenous berry called the "Hon'yaku." So far as can be explained, from what I've overheard from others, this berry provided all who ate it the understanding of all the languages of man and beast. All the villagers, at birth, would suckle from the mother's teat, which was stained with said berry juices. Hence, all people in the village had the gift... but also the curse of tending to it.

I can't say that I didn't have physical flaws which I loathed. My hair, a fairer shade than the dark ebony of the villagers, brought forth much speculation and isolation, limiting my childhood joys further. The long, ghostly white strands could be described as the unblemished Wynist flower, one whose petals were long and curled toward the stem. A few months after my birth, as my hair grew whiter instead of dark, even my mother who had been sceptical of killing me grew weary of being called the maker of abominations. The hideous slander had been utilized to such an extent that their words had given a way to instil a hatred for me, her only child. My mother left my father and I, disowning me with the claims of my being the vile tainted seed of a drunkard and touched by the hand of Darkrai. I don't believe this to be a great loss, for how can I miss someone I never really knew?

New babes who were born with features out of the ordinary or having some form of physical disadvantage were branded the likes of demon children. These unfortunates were commonly left out in the wild for some form of carnivorous Pokemon to take them away. With my case it was clear I differed too greatly with appearance of hair and the light hues of misty grey pupils. They were too afraid to kill me or offer me to some beast, or so I thought. Their beliefs were stemmed to that of Darkrai. "If I had been touched by his hand then retribution would swiftly follow." they told themselves, "The act of killing her may evoke the wrath of Darkrai himself!" The idea of their lives being fraught with horrors that only nightmares and shadows can bring, they let me live. But being spared had not been a gift of life; it came with the price of being the castaway, the village scapegoat. Whenever misfortune happened, from a stubbed toe to a missing Miltank, the whispers would grow louder, of Linnéa, the spawn of Darkrai, being to blame.

I would've said I'd been unhappy all the time if it weren't for my loyal Pokemon Kojofu, whom I lovingly named Shai, a benevolant creature that made me feel worth my weight in gold. Those moments were when the unhappy fractions of black and white life bloomed into full color. He was the one who spoke to me in the short interludes of time between my home chores and diligently worked days out in the field of the barons plantation. He made an outcast like me feel blessed and I cherished those moments like rain at the end of a drought.

In return, how could I not please him? My only small joys apart from my Shai was playing my harp, an old thing someone had thrown out and I'd seen fit to claim, and singing for him. I would dance for him as he enjoyed the small pieces of entertainment I bestowed upon him, for he was also alone when I was not there. Dancing made me feel lighter in heart and mind while singing eased my burdens. Playing music for him, watching him clap and dance with me, helped make the rest of the day vanish.

My father was always home by the time I got there... but that was only because he never left. The putrid stench of the water he drank, fermented by some grain or other plant, always lingered amongst his whiskers. It drained him even as he tried to drown himself, never was a cup too far from his hand. Talking to him or being around while he had lost himself to the violent euphoria often left me with bruises. I'd learned to keep myself away at these times, bolted behind my door.

I earned enough for the three of us, though father wasted the majority of it on that disgusting water. I had learned to hide enough for food, otherwise he would have left Shai and I with naught, claiming my Kojofu could fend for itself and I deserved nothing (though I was the only one earning money). Even when my days in the field seemed like the longest of my life, it was cheering to know that my Kojofu would be home waiting for me. On some of the worst days, my little Shai would touch my leg with his paw, calming me, listening to me, so I wouldn't have the same discussions with my father who would have returned my grievances with his fists. Shai nurtured me, administering medicinal herbs to the blisters on my toes and the aches along my back from the long hours tending to the berries that Baron Harold sold, the only form of work for someone like me other than spreading my legs.

Despite my oddity, I knew that I had other girls and women who envied me. Why, I do not fully understand. My looks they found so fine were the result of working the fields and lack of meals, but their jealously just made them blind to that, I guess. Words were sharpest from the women, claiming I had come to their husband or lover in a dream, and had tried to woo them away. If such a thing happened, it was the males' own lust that put me in their dreams, not mine, but the women didn't seem to care for that fact.

My seventeenth cycle of life, that's when the start of my real troubles began, when one so rich as Harold came to the hovel of my father. He was dressed so finely that the clothing I wore was but scraps in comparison, our home a clod of dirt kicked up from a Shimama's hoof. Coward that I was, I didn't wish to stand before this man. The gaze he gave me was one that lingered and made me feel unclean. I left with Shai to get something for supper, leaving him alone with my father.

Fool that I was.

When I returned, I learned of my "good fortune," that the Baron had offered for my hand and my father had accepted unquestionably. After all, the hundred coin dowry that the Baron provided for my hand was surely enough to keep him stocked in that vile water. My protests, and even the earnest ones of my Kojofu, fell on deaf ears. When Harold took my hand, Shai had moved to attack, to protect, only to be kicked away for his troubles.

My poor Shai…

The tears on my cheeks were not new, having always worried over him. Had he stayed with my father, had he found another home? Or had he returned to the wild, having seen the worst of mankind? When a man far older than my father took me, prevented me from rushing to "that filthy thing's" aid so that he might lay his hand upon my belly and pull me tight against his body, whispering how if I wanted to care for something so badly he'd be more than happy to give me a babe.

He pulled me away with a strength I couldn't break. We were wed in the shadow of the night with none but the priest in attendance. My mute responses to the priest's questions were answered by the Baron's gold, my name forged on the wedding papers to legalize his claim. From there, I was taken to his home, elegant on the outside but dark within. I wasn't a bride but a slave that had been bartered for. It made me cringe to know this man was three times my senior. I was nothing more than show piece for my new master, not the dignified wife. I had not been willing to submit to him but a tea brewed to "calm my nerves" ended up befuddling them instead. The aromatic drugs kept me from struggling or offering resistance to his advancements that night. The drugs didn't work to wipe my memories which felt worse than what he had done to me physically.

…I didn't wake till the next day on red stained bed sheets, wet with my innocence and his taint. I didn't want it to happen but much of what followed wasn't in accordance to my wishes.

Time took its toll and I'd started to become accustomed to him, I thought maybe, with time, I could love him...but no such emotions rose from me. He grew desperate for the offspring he wanted to carry his name, making the setting of the sun a fear that resided in me with the knowledge of what would come. It was less than a month later when the village midwife gave my husband news which would seal my fate.

I was inadequate to bare him children.

Learning of this he demanded that we divorce, but this time his gold wasn't enough to silence the new priest (a man of far nobler stock than his predecessor). Until I placed ink to paper before his eyes, the divorce would not take place. Harold steadily grew further angered, demanding this from me, pushing me for it. I had done nothing but cook, clean, and tend to his homely chores faithfully, even coming to tolerate his nightly assault on my body. I might not be as happy as I'd dreamed, but I didn't have to work the fields and food was never an issue now. Besides, if he divorced me, the words of the villagers would grow even sharper. Any claims that might have been made, overlooking my hair and supposed heritage, would be gone. None would want the ex-wife of the Baron, either looking on me as "used goods" or "unfit as a wife."

Harold couldn't stand the sight of me and soon after he denounced his love for me and I no longer had a place by his bedside. It mattered not to me for his touch made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, as if there were spiders crawling over my body. A new quarter had been assigned, deemed more fitting of my standing. The quarters of a servant, which still were better than that of my earlier home and far more tolerable than my husband's bed, I had no objection. After all, my husband still took care of my bare necessities which was more than my father had ever done.

I went about my tasks with the same dedication I had always had, ensuring his needs (outside the bedroom) were taken care of. I may never love him but Arceus watches all and I intended to fulfil my role as a good wife. When twilight came, I would retire to my place of rest where I would dance and sing, imagining that my dearest friend Shai was there in front of me.

Harold, in a moment of insanity, took the liberty upon himself to find a way he could dispose of me, so he might remarry a woman who could bear children. I entered my home after an errand he'd sent me on to find Harold with angered villagers and household servants. I heard the words 'witch' and other more vulgar insults being thrown around. He had swayed the villagers, with the aid of his servants, using the singing and dancing I did each night as a sign of witchcraft, my voice "haunting as I wailed to my dark lord and master." However, Harold did too well a job, I'm afraid. His speech was too persuasive and empowered. Rather than a simple divorce to be rid of me, the villagers had rallied for my execution.

Dragged kicking and screaming a few miles out from the village and I ended up where I am now. Left and abandoned to whatever wild Pokemon may claim me for its evening meal.

A turn of misfortune had placed me in this situation, though I had foreseen its arrival. Perhaps not as such, with my body tied against a criss-cross of lumber, my wrists bound and above my head, tethered to a metal ring. Certainly having my skirt torn, leaving me exposed so that they might use the material to force my legs apart and tie them to the wood, had not been in my thoughts. I had hoped they might leave me my modesty, but not even that was seen fit for a "worshiper of the dark one," it seemed.

Had my darling Kojofu known this was to be my fate, when the Baron came to claim me for himself?

The river before me, marked only by speckles of the crescent moon, a dull sheen like the tainted silver of Harold's home, reminded me of the times we'd walk to the spring to gather water.

Lifting my head, I pulled gingerly at my hands, trying to see if it might be loose enough to let me slip free. From the way the fibers dug into my hands, unless I was willing to chew off my arms with my teeth, I wouldn't be getting free.

With a slow shake of my head, I tried to adjust myself, finding my back overly stiff from being propped in this unnatural position. It wouldn't make a difference, I knew, but why spend my last few moments in life suffering unduly?

I tried not to think of it, not now when surely there were other things to be thinking. Like the rustling I heard to my left, growing steadily louder as the night sounds dwindled to silence. Despite my resolve to be thankful I had not to spend another day with Harold, I could still feel my heart fluttering like a Mamepato upon being caged. The soft hissing made my body grow stiff as bone, a head emerging from the bushes.

And another… and another.

The three heads looked to be similar, perhaps two of the same species and one of the evolved? They looked to be blue, though the lighting was dim enough I could have been mistaken, with black feathers or fur that ran down their necks. Red spikes jutted forward on the two similar heads where as the third had them slicked back. The eyes of the same heads were dark, as if the night itself was inside them. The different head had similar eyes, but within the night was an orb, like one of Harold's rubies, staring directly at me, unmistakably a Hydreigon.

_**"So…"**_the ruby-eyed head whispered, a sensation like frost running along my skin.

_**"You are to be the sacrifice?**_" His tongue ran along his lips, as if already contemplating how good I would taste.

**_"Does the meat have a name with which I can address it? I would like to know before we start."_**

"We?" I couldn't help but quip, though I thought of self-preservation just after the words popped out. "You mean you're not going to fight for it?"

The middle head jerked back before giving a startled laugh. As answer to my question, he moved forward…

THEY moved forward.

A three-headed beast, not three beasts, with wings jutting out of his back like six huge Murkrow wings. The same blue on the heads made up most of the coloring along their body, two streaks of the red running along their belly, merging into one streak along the bottom of their tail. As they moved closer, the two smaller heads swayed, leaning towards me and snapping before a jerk from the third brought them back into place.

_**"Your name?"**_he asked again, lifting his head and tilting it to look down at me.

With the anticipation of demise looming, literally, over me, I could only indulge him with soft spoken words once my lips stopped quivering.

"Linnéa." I swallowed, coughing as I swallowed wrong. Taking in a breath, I coughed again before repeating. "My name is Linnéa."

**_"And your crime, Linnéa?"_**

The two heads looked up at the middle one, hissing in ways even with the aid of the berry I couldn't understand. His lips curled and the two settled, lowering like children who'd been denied a sweet.

"My crime?" The bitterness was like bile in my throat. "None. But you'll kill me regardless, so it matters naught."

**_"The latter may be true,"_** the creature agreed amiably. _**"And I may even use several of your delectable finger bones as toothpicks."**_

His head leaned forward, his breath washing over me. It was probably ill timed of me, but I could only think how odd it was that his breath still smelled sweeter than Harold's.

**_"But, were I you,"_**his tail tip flicked.

**_"I might endear to answer; for I can prolong your death by eating you slowly while you scream or snap your neck and giving you mercy as we feed."_**

His nostrils flared, his tongue reaching out to brush my cheek.

**_"Which is it to be?"_**

Closing my eyes, I tried to answer with a steady voice.

"If you must know, my only sin was being unable to conceive a child."

He pulled back slightly, giving a huff of disbelief.

"It's true!" My anger empowered me, forcing me to open my eyes and causing me to pull against my restraints.

"The herbal doctor confirmed it!" Shaking, I almost spat.

"He said I didn't have the capacity to be a mother, and would never have children!"

_**Ahh, and his words angered you?"**_

"Not so much me…" An ache similar to my longing for Shai echoed from within me at the thought of never having children.

**_"But the Baron…"_**I closed my eyes and lowered my head, still unable to fathom how easily he could discard me after taking everything I had.

"The Baron?" the creature prompted, a light pressure along my face making me open my eyes again, suddenly fearful I might feel the sharp sting of his teeth. Instead, his head rested along my shoulders, his eyes fixed on mine, as if actually curious about my words.

"My…" It almost hurt to say. "Husband."

**_"Humans… such pitiful creatures, to turn not only on their own but their mates."_**

Abruptly, his head turned to look closer at me.

**_"Did you love him?"_**

"No."

The word came out abruptly, mixed with the sorrow of a future I'd never have because of him and the lingering regret I still fostered. As if there was something I could have done otherwise to have gained favor from him.

**_"Why choose him as a mate, if there was no emotional value?"_**

The center head remained on my shoulder, his question whispering in my ear, making my heart jump as I kept wondering 'when?'

"Was he a good provider?" I swallowed, watching as his tongue slithered from his jaws and ran along his jagged teeth. It was longer than seemed natural, making my skin tremble as I felt him lap from my collarbone up along my neck, the texture bumpy and unfamiliar. I could say it was rough, in the way that sand is or could be, but it was not painful. As it retreated back to his mouth, he continued.

**_"Your taste is so delicious…"_**His twin heads hissed, leaning in closer, brushing against my sides. I tried to pull away but there was nowhere to go.

**_"I could bite into you so easily if you don't answer._**" One of the heads opened its mouth wider but he gave it a warning hiss and it closed. Glancing back up at me, he gave what could be called a smug smile.

**_"I wish to know the value of the sacrifice being made."_**

I didn't understand the game he was playing, forcing me to answer him, but there was no harm in doing so… I was already dead, so far as everyone was concerned.

"I never loved him or chose him. My father sold me to him, more interested in coin than…" Heat crept into my throat, making me turn my head up and away, trying not to cry any more over something so pitiful.

I felt something brush along my knee, presumably one of his other two heads as the middle one still rested on my shoulder, breathing quietly against my skin. The sudden feeling of warmth made me jerk, realizing only after that it was licking behind my leg. As my legs were bound, I couldn't move away from it and it kept licking, its twin moving to take my big toe in its mouth, its teeth gentle for the moment.

"You'll start with my legs then?" I felt my belly turn to stone. "What of the kind kill you spoke to me of? Do you find my words to be lies?"

There was silence for a time before the middle head responded.**_ "Your taste… is different."_**He pressed his nose closer to my neck, drawing in a breath before releasing it again.

**_"Unlike the others… I seek to understand why."_**

I could feel the slithering touches of the first head, still along the back of my leg, gradually going higher. While I tried to squirm away from it, the other head wrapped its tongue around my toe. I wanted to pull my foot away, feeling far more embarrassed by the motion than I should have been, considering he wanted to eat me, but I had nowhere to go. When he was done with my toe, he pulled back, running his tongue between the others in a long, slow sweep. His tongue was so long, he was able to weave it between all of them, wedging them apart with ease. Saliva dripped from the long tendril, running down my foot as he pulled it back into his mouth and then sent it slithering between my toes again. A low heat began to chip away at the stone within my belly but still I had to know…

"Are you trying to tease me to death?" I swallowed, uncertain. "Drawing this out, making me wonder when the final strike will come?"

His middle head looked at me, his red eyes gleaming before they closed and he gave a quiet sigh.

**_"I promise,"_** he said finally. **_"If you relax now… I will let you know when your death will come. I wish to savor your taste, to enjoy my meal, and…"_**he continued, his tongue flicking out to touch my cheek, leaving a wet streak when he pulled it back.

**_"If you do so, I will grant you the swiftest passing I can."_**

I could feel the tongue of his first head working further up my thigh, so long it felt like a fat slug, leaving a trail of thick slime behind it. Even with the image in mind, my intimacy was betraying me, slowly wetting as the tongue moved closer towards it. Harold had never used such touches on me before and so I had no defence against them. All he would do was push himself inside me, make a few grunts and pushes, then move off me and go about his business. The touches from all three was confusing my senses, my body arching up to meet them till I realized it and pulled away, trying to calm my frantic breaths. The middle head said nothing, but the look he gave me was self-satisfied, as if he knew about my body's treachery. He flicked his tongue once more against my cheek before sliding his head along my shoulder and tracing the hollow of my throat, nudging aside the fabric that clung against my bosom. He was able to nose his way past the material, shoving his head between my breasts. Once there, his tongue flicked out, wrapping along the underside of my left breast, forcing me to draw a breath as I felt the bumps of his tongue against my skin. His tongue able to wrap around my entire breast, feeling like a noose that erotically tightened enough to give me forbidden pleasures. My breast was soaked with his salivating tongue, I knew its purpose to make it easier to swallow chunks of my flesh once he begun to feed.

The first head was prodding its tongue so close to my special area that I could feel my heat shamelessly dripping from between my spread legs. A sudden hiss made me flush, realizing that some of it had splashed on the head, its tongue pulling away as if to clean itself. A sharper hiss came then, making the middle head and the other head stop.

**_"You surprise me, Linnéa…"_**He pressed his head against my chest, chuckling to himself.

**_"You're the first meal I've had react in such a way…"_**

The first head went back to licking, pushing higher up what tatters remained of my dress, its tongue suddenly grazing my petals, making my hips jolt forward and my head lean back, a muffled moan coming from my lips. The third head moved to place small bites along my right leg, not enough to tear but enough to leave a pleasing sting.

**_"Such tastes… from a human…"_**the middle head whispered, a hint of doubt and wonder in its voice. He pulled his head out of my gown, moving his head to look me in the eyes.

**_"Your cheeks are flushed…"_** He sounded shocked. _**"How can you react so strongly to my touch?"**_

"I…" I trembled, feeling his first head pressing his tongue harder against my folds. "I can't help it." I practically sobbed, my body tenser than a bowstring ready to snap.

**_"I usually bite here first,"_**he confided, his first head's tongue grazing my mound again, lingering to emphasize his words.

**_"The blood there is best…"_**His third head worked up along my right thigh, nipping at my hindquarters.

**_"But for some reason, I find myself wanting to play with you just a little longer."_**

Like a snake, the first head's tongue slithered along my nether lips, pushing its way so that the tip of it struck something just above my entrance, something that made fire dance from inside my eyes. The moan I gave was longer than the first, my hips pushing forward, wanting him to do it again. The third head, maybe jealous of the first, made its way under my gown, collecting my shameful juices with his tongue as greedily as the other had while the first obliged me by swirling his tongue along that small spot, making me shout out and cry at the same time. Was this a habit of this creature? To play with his food?

**_"Strange…"_** I tried to open my eyes fully, to see the middle head, but it was blur. **_"You do not beg… at least, not for your life…"_**

I couldn't tell whether he was doing this out of curiosity or merely to lure me into a sense of security before declaring it 'my time' and going for my throat.

The first head's tongue pushed deeper, giving a swirl that made my hips jerk. The third head pushed its way next to the first and, for a moment, I thought it was going to push the other head away. Instead, the third head pushed closer and I felt its tongue licking along the edges of my petals, surely rubbing against the other's tongue. When the first head's tongue retracted, I thought them to be done playing.

I couldn't have been more wrong.

With a sudden surge, both tongues pushed within me, stretching me more than I thought possible. My shriek was muffled as the middle head pressed his lips to mine, his tongue rushing past his mouth and into mine. I gagged as I felt the thickness of his tongue plunge inside, stroking briefly against mine before it ran down the back of my throat. In a brief moment of panic, I found that I couldn't breathe. Thrashing, he only pushed his body against mine, pressing so tightly that I couldn't move. My own drool ran down the sides of my mouth, having no escape otherwise. Meanwhile, the smaller twin heads wiggled their tongues within me, pulling apart without warning and pushing against me as though to rip me in half. Even as I was struggling to breathe through my nose and not my lips, my nipples were so hard they hurt. Disgusting as it was... the sensations were overwhelming my senses. One would slip up, the other down, then dance together in a mix before entwining and doing the opposite, forcing muffled sounds from my throat.

Just as I thought I was going to black out, the middle head pulled his tongue back, leaving me coughing, my cheeks wet with tears and drool.

**_"Your arousal..."_**he breathed against my face.

**_"Does nothing for me."_**

Head hung, I could only try to catch my breath before his tongue sloped under my chin and coiled around my throat, not once, but twice. My head lifted back as he squeezed, shocked as I felt my clit throb in response to his grip. Twin hisses came from the two lapping from within me, soft squeaks and sharp clicks as my body poured more of my honey down into their greedy throats. His tongue loosened around my throat, going back into the warm maw of the middle head.

**_"Your taste... however..."_**One side of his mouth curled into a smile that cut through my haze of pleasure.

"Take what you need... and make it swift, like you promised," I finally got out, small coughs accompanying the words.

**_"Forget what you've seen in a lifetime forsaken..."_**he whispered, a muffled cry coming from myself as the twin heads kept slurping from my pussy with their elongated tongues, that appeared like tentacles from the corner of my eyes.

_**"I'm not what you think I am..."**_I flinched away as his head came closer, resting again at my shoulder.

**_"Forget what you've known. They're just dreams... horrid dreams that will end soon..."_**He hissed against my skin and I felt his teeth prick against my neck.

_**"Silence your words... and enjoy your last few moments."**_

A mist of desire clouded my mind, swirling so that my inner walls pulsed in response. This array of feelings... why couldn't Harold have given them to me? Was this something beyond human capabilities, something only Pokemon could give? What was this hunger for more that clawed along the inside of my skin that was building towards something I couldn't find words for? The closest I could compare it to was the pressure one felt before having to pee... but I was certain I didn't.

The middle head chuckled against my skin before he pulled away. Confused, I didn't think much of it until I felt him alongside his brothers, shoving them out of the way so that their tongues almost came free.

"Nuh-noooo," I moaned, shaking my head even as I tried to pull against the bonds that kept me prisoner. "Nuh-not... all three..."

The swift flick of a tongue along my clit was my only answer, the motion making me throw my head back with a shout. Before I was done, the third forced his way in. Like the eels the village would catch, those tongues swayed. Being so well coated with saliva, my body offered no resistance as they continued to surge deeper into my body, making me scream as I felt my belly bulging at the pressure. The three tongues surged as if they were fighting, one going deeper before the two pulled it back, then one would shoot free again and it would continue. My body wrestled against the ropes securing me with a desperate need.

Words poured from my lips, pleads of mercy that were deformed. As my hips bucked, their tongues surging deeper, I felt splashes of my drool hit my breasts and belly as I panted and shouted. Tingles like flames from a candle ran along the tip of my toes, racing upwards until they hit my skull, bursting into bright lights of colors. An onslaught of overwhelming contractions ruptured through my forbidden region, accompanied with a violent gush that rushed from me, into the awaiting mouths with such force and intensity that it left my body weak and shaking. My pussy quivered with my final scream, coming out only as a feeble gasp as my body continued throbbing, pulsing, as if trying to squeeze the tongues that were no longer within me. Pricks of teeth dug into my pussy, not breaking skin, but holding me still. Crying without restraint, I felt him drinking whatever I'd released, all three pulling their tongues back to lap at the stray drops along my thighs.

Only as the limpness in my bones began to fade did I become terrified. Had I just pissed on him? Swallowing, I could only pray I had not. Such a thing would surely have him taking back his promise of a quick death.

The twin heads remained licking along my legs and pussy, thick globs of his saliva and my... whatever still dripping from my used cunt. The middle head, however, was lifting to look at me, his lips pursed so tightly he might not have had any at all. As he watched me, the two heads finished and joined him, both looking at me through blank eyes as his own red ones glinted like frozen blood.

His heads pulled back suddenly, like a startled feline, lips pulled back so that their exposed teeth gleamed. They rushed towards me before I could scream. I tensed for the expected feel of fangs on my neck or arms.

So the sudden pain as my bare feet hit the ground caught me off guard.

I tried to remain standing but my legs were weak from being spread and whatever the beast had just done to me. Perhaps he would kill me as I slept, the curtains of exhaustion already working to shut my eyes. I fell forward, however I think he caught me before the rest of me fell. It gave me a fleeting feeling of hope. That if he cared enough to do that he might have reconsidered taking my life, but perhaps he only did it so his meat wouldn't be bruised. The questions loomed in my mind as to what was this creature's motivations for the violating act that had shamefully brought me such pleasure.

Either way, I was done here.

-.-

**Disclaimer: **All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise for this story and its entirety. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
